


Les premiers mots

by RowN



Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dungeons & Dragons RPG, Gen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Step-Siblings Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Jane a toujours eu la phrase que son âme-soeur lui dirait sur le bras mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait y croire.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Dustin Henderson
Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558984
Kudos: 1





	Les premiers mots

**Author's Note:**

> 5ème jour du calendrier!

_Tu peux le faire voler?_

Jane n'avait jamais su quoi penser de la phrase qui était écrite sur son bras. C'était supposé être la première chose que lui dirait son âme-sœur, mais ça ne faisait aucun sens. Quand elle était petite, Kali lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'elle devait avoir des pouvoirs. Elle s'était alors jetée du haut d'une branche pour essayer de voler et s'était cassée un bras. Kali lui avait alors dit que la phrase voulait dire qu'elle pouvait faire voler des objets alors elle avait jeté des objets au travers de sa chambre tout un après-midi avant de se faire punir et de se rendre compte qu'elle avait juste cassé sa poupée préférée et sa voiture de course. Elle avait arrêté d'écouter Kali pendant toute une semaine parce qu'elle la boudait.

En grandissant, elle avait arrêté de regarder la phrase sur son bras. Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle ne faisait pas de sens à ses yeux alors elle avait fait tout son possible pour l'oublier. Elle avait presque réussi.

Quand elle fut adoptée avec Kali, elle fut très surprise et heureuse à la fois. Elle avait à présent un père, une mère et deux frères en plus de sa sœur. Elle ne pouvait pas rêver de mieux. Cependant, l'anxiété sociale qu'elle avait l'avait empêchée d'aller en cours tout un mois. À chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait du collège, la vue de tous les élèves la terrifiait et la pétrifiait sur place alors Joyce la ramenait à la maison et chaque soir Will l'aidait à avancer dans les cours. Petit à petit, elle réussissait à calmer son soucis d'anxiété sociale mais Joyce préférait s'assurer qu'elle soit parfaitement à l'aise avec ce nouvel environnement avant de la ramener à l'école. C'était pour ça qu'elle l'emmenait à son travail. Voir des gens passer dans une boutique était une façon simple pour Jane de faire passer sa peur des autres et l'anxiété que ça provoquait en elle.

Elle avait hâte de pouvoir aller au collège.

-o-o-o-

Un soir, Will reçut de la visite. Quatre personnes de son âge, trois garçons et une fille. Apparemment, ils faisaient du jeu de rôle, quoi que ce fusse, et s'étaient réfugiés et installés sur la table du salon. Joyce et Jim étaient partis en amoureux, Kali était quelque part en ville et Jonathan les surveillait sans vraiment les surveiller – il leur faisait confiance.

Jane n'osait pas approcher ce groupe d'inconnus alors elle les observait et les analysait attentivement par l'embrasure de sa porte. De temps à autre, ils la regardaient également alors elle fuyait dans sa chambre. Au bout de la troisième fois, Will l'interpella.

«Tu peux venir nous regarder jouer si tu veux.»

Elle hésita avant de finalement rejoindre le fauteuil du salon sur lequel elle se percha pour les observer à une distance raisonnable. Elle ne voyait pas bien mais c'était déjà bien.

«Tu as déjà fait du jeu de rôle, Jane?»

Elle secoua la tête alors Will prit le temps de lui expliquer les règles et la campagne en cours. Elle comprenait plus ou moins ce qu'il se passait, c'était intéressant.

À un moment donné, ils se retrouvèrent dans une situation où ils devaient faire s'envoler une machine étrange – Jane se demandait pourquoi ils ne disaient pas que c'était un avion – et ça devait être Dustin, si elle ne se trompait pas, qui devait jeter les dés. Lucas et Mike étaient en train de se plaindre qu'il allait rater le lancer comme il avait raté les autres durant la soirée et qu'ils ne voulaient pas mourir à cause de lui. Alors la rousse, Max, se tourna vers elle avec un sourire.

«Propose à la nouvelle sœur de Will de jeter les dés pour toi.

-Elle s'appelle Jane.» rappela celui-ci avant de se tourner vers elle à son tour, suivi des autres. «Tu veux lancer les dés pour Dustin?

-Pourquoi?

-Pour qu'on ne perde pas la partie!» répondit Lucas comme si c'était évident.

-Allez Jane, s'il te plaît. Tu ne peux pas nous laisser tomber.»

Les laisser tomber? Mais ils n'étaient pas dans l'avion, comment pouvait-elle les laisser tomber? Dustin lui tendit les dés en souriant grandement.

«Tu peux le faire voler?»

_Tu peux le faire voler?_

Jane se leva mécaniquement et s'avança en le fixant avec des yeux ronds, finissant par le faire rougir. Elle prit les dés dans sa main et les lança avec une précaution toute particulière avant de se tourner vers Dustin à nouveau. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à dire. Pourtant, elle voulait lui dire qu'il était son âme-sœur, mais ne savait pas comment le faire.

Tout le monde s'exclama de joie autour d'elle et elle se réfugia sur le canapé pour fuir tous ces éclats de voix. Will remarqua sa panique et posa ses mains sur la table pas assez fortement pour lui faire peur mais assez pour interpeller les autres.

«Faisons une pause et mangeons quelque chose.»

Dustin fut le premier à valider cette idée. Will se tourna alors vers Jane.

«Tu veux quelque chose?

-Des gaufres.»

Will alla alors dans la cuisine pour chercher de quoi nourrir tout le monde. Pendant ce temps, Dustin se tourna à nouveau vers Jane.

«C'était génial, tu es douée pour ça!

-Ce n'est qu'un lancer de dés.»

Dustin fronça les sourcils, puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de la refermer. Il regarda les autres qui préparaient un plan pour la suite puis s'approcha d'elle pour lui parler sur le ton de la confidence.

«Tu es mon âme-sœur?»

Elle hocha la tête. Il s'assit par terre contre le fauteuil et lui montra son bras où était l'inscription.

_Ce n'est qu'un lancer de dés._

«C'est parce que j'aime autant le jeu de rôle que j'ai compris que ça avait un rapport. Enfin, pas que mais ça m'a semblé être encore plus évident.»

Elle montra son propre bras.

«Je croyais que j'étais une super-héroïne quand j'étais petite. Ça m'a attiré des problèmes alors j'ai détesté cette phrase parce que je croyais qu'elle me mentait. Mais ce n'était pas un mensonge au final.

-Ça te fait quoi de savoir que je suis ton âme-sœur?

-Rien du tout. Je savais déjà que j'avais une âme-sœur et que ce serait un ou une inconnu.»

Dustin se mit à rire, attirant l'attention des autres sur eux mais Jane ne s'en sentit pas plus inquiétée que ça.

«C'est cohérent, vu comme ça. Je trouve ça bien que tu sois mon âme-sœur. Tu as l'air vraiment sympa. J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien.»

Il lui adressa son plus grand sourire et lui tendit sa main qu'elle serra. Il se redressa en entendant Will revenir et retourna s'asseoir en lui adressant un dernier petit signe de main.

Jane décida qu'avoir Dustin comme âme-sœur n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Il avait l'air gentil, c'était rassurant. Elle espérait que ce serait toujours ainsi.


End file.
